


My Worst Enemy

by NicNack4U



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blanket Permission, Complete, Danny Fenton's First Person POV, Danny Fenton's POV, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Every person on Earth is born with a tattoo on each arm. One matches your soulmate, and one matches your worst enemy.However, most people have no clue which is which. I do because they are both the same.





	My Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Danny Phantom. Ownership of this awesome show belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments, Kudos and emojis are all welcome. Keyboard smashing is welcome here as well.
> 
> Please enjoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        **My Worst Enemy**

 

 

 

 

          Every person on Earth is born with a tattoo on each arm. One matches your soulmate, and one matches your worst enemy.

However, most people have no clue which is which. I do because they are both the same.

 

Yep, that's right, you read that right. My soulmate is my worst enemy: Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius.

 

Just my luck, right? It gets worse. My tattoo makes it super obvious that it's him.

 

He's my soulmate, which means, just my luck, that I'm his soulmate too. I found out this morning. That's when my tat appeared.

 

It's one of Vlad's ectoplasmic blasts. I have a bright pink ectoblast tatted on my arms. I wonder if he found out yet that I'm his soulmate?

 

Oh, man. He must be super upset about it too, what with the whole "Kill Jack and make Maddie mine" thing he's got going on.

 

As for me, I mean... I really don't mind that we're fated to be together. He's a cool guy to be around when he's not trying to turn me into his evil apprentice son.

 

And, I mean, just look at him! He's super good looking as both Masters and Plasmius.

 

Oh, what? You thought I was in love with Sam? Nah.

 

I mean, I did crush on her for a long time. 

 

But then I met Vlad.

 

So, yeah. I'm glad that me and Vlad are meant to be together.

Now, to come up with a plan to get Vlad to give up his feelings for Mom.

 

And I gotta stop him from trying to kill Dad.

 

 

 

 


End file.
